Fate
by Shihu
Summary: [Kanda x Allen] Taking place shortly after the Matel mission, Allen soon realizes that he is slowly but surely gaining dependance on his newfound friends. Even more so of one in particular...
1. Prologue

**Fate **

Moonlight spilled into the darkened corridor through large Gothic-looking windows that seemed to loom over the entire Dark Order. The curling ramp that led through dorms, experiment rooms, and other random office spaces looked eerie and pitch black, save for the silvery slivers where the windows let in the full moon.

Allen climbed slowly, savoring the quiet that pressed ever so slightly on his tumultuous brain. It was two o'clock in the morning, and he just came back from a mission in a neighboring town. Luckily, it was only him and Toma there, so it wasn't too crowded, and he didn't have to deal with 'certain' people. The slight, soft smile that always played on his lips faltered for a minute when he grabbed his upper chest. Pain clipped his upper ribs and tightened his chest, impeding the use of his lungs. Stumbling next to a window, he held onto the ledge inhaling quick breaths that seemed like needles to his injured chest. 'It must have been that Akuma..', he thought briefly, his cool grey eyes closing.

Looking around, he noted that he wasn't anywhere near his dorm room. He sighed, wishing he had taken Toma up on his offer to let one of the medical team take a look at his chest, but he had been too tired, and honestly, too prideful to allow the medical team fix him up on EVERY mission. It was a little embarrassing, to say the least. Exhaling once more, he straightened, and continued to head up the tower, trying to reach his room as quietly as possible.

He got distracted once again, by looking out into the clear night sky. Of course, technically it was very early morning, but he didn't care. The moon was fully visible in its ethereal light, and he had always gotten distracted looking at it. Feeling a pressure on his chest, he started coughing, and quickly brought his white-gloved hand to his mouth, trying to stifle the sound. Blood oozed a bit out of his mouth, and staining his glove a bit. His eyes were closed as his hand lingered at his mouth, the blood trickling at the edge. He was weary from his mission, and the trek upstairs, as well as the coughing fit he had.

The sound of a door opening nearby roused his attention enought to open his silvery eyes a bit. He squinted into the darkness trying to see who it was, the apology already fast on his bloodstained tongue. The figure in the dark came into view a bit better as they stepped into the moonlight.

A tall creature stood before him, the moonlight doing fantastic things to the deep ebony hair that fell loose around its back and in their face. Cool deep-ocean blue eyes stared at his angrily as he sneered at the younger exorcist.

"G-Gomen, Kanda. ", he stumbled, as he spat blood outwards, covering the glove and a couple of drops landing on the floor. He fumbled through his coat to find a cloth, and bringing it to his mouth, he wiped away most of the blood from his face, save a little on his lip and on his chin. " I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled brilliantly, the heart-felt benevolent smile that was reserved for no one, and yet everyone.

"Che, Moyashi -- You could wake the dead roaming out here at this time of the night. Amateur. You didn't go to the medical center ?" The cold gaze on his face was tough to watch, in all it beauty and contempt. He hated Allen as much as he hated Akuma which was, not suprisingly, a lot. He stood shirtless, with a pair of pajama pants on, plain grey. The black symbol stood out like a beacon on his smooth chest, hinting of his many battles.

Looking up at him sheepishly, he smiled chuckling a bit. " Ano, ...no. I didn't see any need to. I'm just going up to my room now, sorry I woke you. " He bowed a bit, averting his cool grey eyes from the hot gaze of his counterpart, and his person as well. He was too tired to deal with mixed emotions this late at night. He turned and tried walking slowly away, until another coughing fit hit him, causing more blood to flow from his mouth to the floor. He shuddered, going to his knees as he covered his mouth. ' Starting to get dizzy...' , he thought vaguely as his eyes roamed the turning landscape before him.

"Oi. Moyashi. Quit making so much damn noise and go to bed, already. "

Vaguely, he heard the tension in the older boy's voice, as well as heavy steps his way. Feeling a rough hand shake his shoulder violently, he turned and looked at him, his mouth trickling blood. Kanda's statue-like face held no compassion, but a bit of suprise, as he saw it toss and turn violently, and then dissappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda Yuu was severely agitated. In fact, he was so annoyed that his face twisted into an ugly unidentifiable mass of rage. His contorted mass of rage called his face gazed down at the sickly exorcist below him.

Currently, he was knelt down on the ground with the thin, waif boy laying his head on his lap. Long thin fingers brushed against the soft pearlescent sheen of his hair on his forehead, seeing if the boy had a fever. There was no fever, however, he scowled at his hand, looking at it like it had betrayed him in some way. Peering down at the young exorcist, he saw his face was so innocent, ...guileless. 'Che, that's a good word for the damn moyashi...' he thought softy. He saw how his cheeks were a bit sunken, his eyes had dark circles around them, and the ever present blood on his lips.

He felt his face soften somewhat, and get angry for a whole other reason than the 'stupid moyashi' burdening him. Something stirred deep down when he saw the defenseless boy, and he didn't like it. At all. Frowning again, he gathered the young boy in his arms and walked to his room.

When he felt the younger boy stir, he looked down watching the boy cling to him helplessly. Small, minute twitches started to bloom across his face, first starting with his eye, then moving to the corners of his mouth pulling them down. His temper flared and he started moving quicker to the 'damn brat's' room.

"Che' ,...making me carry ...stupid...damn..brat...such a burden.."

Opening his door, he went to the bed and unceremoniously plopped him down. By this time, Moyashi was snoring away, and limp as a dishrag. Out of habit, he moved to where Mugen would normally be sheathed, but seeing as it wasn't there, he fisted his hand and twitched his eye at him. " Che. Figures. "

He turned to leave, and just as he was about to shut the door, he heard the brat mumble something. Looking back he saw the boy's face half-turned to the doorway, his eyes barely open. " Kanda ? "  
Frown deepening, he crossed his arms and glanced back into the room. " What ? Baka Moyashi."

The younger boy smiled deeply and whispered, " Arigatou, Kanda. ", then promptly went to sleep again.

"...Che. Baka. " Turning quickly, he shut the door and headed back to his own room, hoping that no one would intercept him on the way. He could feel the soft warmth creep onto his face, and didn't particularly want to think about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, XD; This is just the Prologue, and this is the first time I've ever done a Fanfiction of a series ; So I guess my point is... I really want to know if I should finish this or not, so I need some help guys. Good, Bad, Ugly ? I would really love some feedback :D Criticisms/Comments are loved.

-Shihu


	2. Chapter 1 : Mutatio

**Mutatio **

Sunlight spilled into Allen Walker's room, warming the space and the bed that set just to the right of the tall window. As the brilliant golden light touched the otherwise dark and dank room, it revealed a sparce living space, with a bed and one trunk at its end.

Cool silvery eyes popped open as the sun's rays fell upon Allen's face. Bringing a hand to rub his eyes, he yawned loudly, as he sat up straight in his bed. Noting that he was still in his exorcist uniform and his shoes, he shed them quickly and got ready for the day ahead. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already lunch.

" Uwahh ! I missed breakfast...oh well. I'm starving ! " As if on cue, his stomach gave a huge rumble and he already felt weak from lack of food. Since his metabolism moved fast with his parasitic Anti-Akuma weapon, he was able to consume insane amounts of food in a short amount of time.

He got cleaned up and ready quickly, dressing in plain black pants, and a dress shirt of white with a black vest resting over it. He quickly slipped on a while belt, to cinch up the pants that had suspiciously gotten a little slack, and red and black striped ribbon to tie loosely at the throat of his upturned collar. He looked like the traditional English schoolboy, except with the red leathery hand, and striking blood-coloured curse mark above his left eye. Running a hand through silky moon-coloured hard, he practically skipped down to the Mess Hall for his lunch.

Reaching the hall at peak hours didn't faze the short exorcist, in fact, he brimmed with excitement as he stood in line rocking on his heals. He made courteous small-talk with the various Finders in line, many whom offered to let him in front of themselves, to which he respectfully declined saying, " We all must wait our own turn for things. "

Finally reaching Jerry's counter, his smile reached ear-to-ear as he spouted off his lunch menu.

" Hello Jerry ! I would like Gratin, Fries, Dry Curry, Mabo Tofu, two orders of Beef Stew, three Meat Pies, Carpaccio, Nasi Goreng, a Chicken, Potato Salad, a couple of Scones, Kuppa, and Tomoyankun with some Rice. Oh, and for dessert could I have some Mango Pudding and 40 Mitarashi Dango. "

Jerry's face fell into amazement and awe for a moment before replying. " Allen-kun,...that's even more than normal ! Are you sure you're going to eat it all ? "

Allen laughed heartily, while scratching his head a moment. " Of course ! I never waste food ! "

After a few moments, which for Allen seemed like years, he got his weighted down tray of food. Glancing around the Mess Hall he looked for an available table, which seemed useless because of the amounts of people there. Spotting an entire table and its vicinity open, he headed toward it happily.

When approaching the table on the left side of the room, he saw the reason why it was empty and the entire three-foot area around it was suspiciously vacant. Kanda Yuu was a private person, and everyone knew not to bother him while he ate his ritualistic bowl of noodles.

Allen smiled and decided to do the impossible : sit at lunch with Kanda. Just because there was no where else to sit, and it would certainly be quite amusing. Walking down the row, the Finders on either side got quiet, and watched where he was walking. A couple of them started praying outloud, and he chuckled a bit, thinking it wouldn't be THAT bad.

Placing his tray across from Kanda, he sat down watching the exorcist's face slowly tilt upwards. It held the same look it ever did : a slight mixture of constipation and anger. Allen smiled innocently at him, as he noted that one of Kanda's eyebrows was starting to twitch.

" Hello Kanda. " He offered happily, looking at the fuming mass of the other exorcist. Tilting his head to oneside, he often wondered how Kanda got away with looking so beautiful and yet so constipated at the same time.

Kanda's reply was cold and indifferent as he straighted, forcing Allen to look up at him. " ...Moyashi, what in God's name do you think you are doing ? "

Blinking at him a moment, the benevolent smile twitched upwards in amusement as he looked at Kanda. " I'm going to eat lunch ? " He said it innocently, but Kanda knew it was a slight jab at him, though no one would ever suspect Allen to be anything but 'pure'.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at him, knowing full well that his mask of innocence was just a ruse. Kanda was one of the only people that Allen was himself around, and publically displayed anger towards. " Of course you're doing that, Baka ! Why the hell are you sitting here ? "

By this time, the Finders turned in their seats with bated breath watching the "entertainment". Some were already taking bets on whether Allen was going to either be :

1. Eaten

2. Crushed

or the most popular -

3. Sliced in half

Allen tilted his head to one side, looking at him with a quiet patience for a moment while he opened up his silverware and placed his napkin in his lap. " For one: it's the only place open, two : I have a good view of the room, and three : I don't see anything wrong sitting here. "

Kanda's hand fisted on the table, while the other made sharp, jerky movements toward Mugen. " ... You can't sit here. ", he bit out, with his teeth clenched and a couple of veins popping out of his forehead.

Taking a fork in hand, he looked up at him curiously. " Why not ? "

Kanda seemed to reach a problem. He had no real reason why he couldn't sit there, and Allen sat across from him, his innocent smile growing because of that fact. Scowling, he picked up his chopsticks and pointed them fiercely at him. " Because I said so damnit ! "

A smirk played on Allen's lips as he prepared to eat. " I don't see your name written on it. "

Standing abruptly, Kanda unsheathed Mugen, causing at least thirty Finders to gasp and start putting piles of money in the middle of their tables. Bringing down the blade quite close to the smiling boy's face, Kanda carved his name in Kanji on the wooden table. He sheathed the weapon and sat serenely, his face still frowning.

" I can't read Kanji. Look's like you're stuck with me. " Allen smiled whole-heartedly, obviously winning the battle, and started to make quick work of his meal.

Sitting with his mouth open at the brat's display of eating ability, and at his obvious disregard for his privacy. Openmouthed, he had to talk to himself severely in order to not cut the kid in half. Seeing as it would cause many problems for the Order, he scowled and twitched silently at him. " Well, Don't make it a habit, Moyashi. And for God's sake, don't bother me, or make noises while you eat. " Starting to eat himself, he sipped his Tea, and ate his noodles quietly.

Allen, however had already devoured half of his meal by that time, and was making quick work of the last bits. The Finders all sighed and a couple of " Awws " were heard, seeing as nothing exciting happened.

Kanda glanced up at Allen, seeing him already pat the corners of his mouth with his napkin. A raised eyebrow was shown in question at his superior eating.

Allen looked at the older exorcist, who ironically, showed a mild interest at how fast he could eat. " You sure do eat slow. Or maybe it's just I eat fast ? " He mused quietly, stretching his arms as if he had run a mile or did extensive training.

Ocean blue eyes studied the boy closely, seeing the difference after he had eaten. Already the boy looked healthier, his face rested. Sipping his tea, he resumed eating his lunch at a much slower pace. " You're just a Glutton, moyashi. Better enjoy the food here while you're still alive. "

Stacking his plates onto one another, he pushed his tray slightly away and leaned his chin on his fists, as he sat his elbows on the table. " Do you eat that every day ? "

Kanda didn't even give him the pleasure of looking up nor answering. He sipped his noodles quietly and grunted in approval.

" Allen-kun ! Yuu-chan ! "

Both swiveled their heads around to view the excited redhead walking across the Mess Hall. A laughing emerald eye fixed onto Kanda, then to Allen. Smirking, he sat next to Allen, leaning his hammer between the bench and table.

Allen turned to Lavi, his benevolent smile beaming upwards. " Hello Lavi ! "

" Hey Moyashi. " Turning to Allen, he ruffled his snow-white hair, smiling broadly. He changed his attention to Kanda, as he also set his elbow on the table, his all-knowing smile turning toward his next prey. " What ? No 'Hello' , Yuu -chan ? "

The older exorcist's cold gaze sat on Lavi for a moment, spitting out a " Che ", and picked up a couple of noodles with his chopsticks.

"Ooh, I didn't know you dined with others Yuu-chan. Why the sudden change of attitude ?" It was obvious Lavi was trying to hold his amusement under wraps, but a broad smile was plastered over his handsome face.

Allen sat back, amused at the entire situation and was trying quite hard not to laugh.

Kanda snapped his chopsticks together, placing them stiffly on top of his teacup. " If you two are quite done giggling and whatnot, I'm leaving. " Standing quickly, an eyebrow stuck up as he grabbed his tray and stalked off, obviously annoyed.

Lavi watched Kanda swiftly exit the Mess Hall and turned to Allen, and bursted out laughing. " Ahahahahaaa !! Moyashi ! How in the HELL. Did you sit by HIM ?! " He sat his head on the table for a second, his shoulders shaking from laughter. Raising his head a bit, his emerald eye searched the ever-unreachable Allen.  
Grinning widely, Allen chuckled a bit. " Ah, it wasn't that bad. He was just as cranky as always. " Picking up his tray, he headed for the trash bin, and the tray dropoff. Noting that Lavi stood and followed him, he assumed that he was most likely sent by Komui for another mission.

As if on cue, Lavi came up beside Allen as he was exiting the Mess Hall, and into the Main Hall. " Well, I was actually here to get both you and Kanda for a debriefing. " He swung his hammer around childishly as he continued up the stairs with Allen. " I'm going to go ahead and drop you off in Komui's office while I go and collect Yuu-chan. "

They continued up the stairs, and Allen became a tidbit nervous seeing Komui. He hoped that he wouldn't have to see him for another couple of weeks so he wouldn't try any new drastic " Surgical Experiments " on his newfound Parasitic Anti-Akuma Weapon user. Shuddering a bit, he didn't notice till they were already outside Komui's office. It didn't help that there was blood smeared on the door. Looking at Lavi with a nervous, tenative smile, he muttered a small, " Well, I guess I better ...go on...in..."

Lavi smiled clapping him on the shoulder roughly. " Don't worry Moyashi, he won't do anything too drastic to you before a mission. "

'Oh, that's wonderfully comforting' he thought briefly before waving him off. Turning towards the door again, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the pit that was " Komui's Office. " Walking in he saw huge floor-to-ceiling bookshelves stuffed with books, papers, magazines, newspapers, and various other articles of research. Looking around the large room, even the floors had papers and books stacked in various little islands determined by topic. He made his way cautiously to one of two lone chairs in the vast room. Of course, across from the short nineteenth-century chair, was Komui's desk, which in itself looked like an entire planet full of information. For once, Komui looked like he was doing work, working viciously on a certain piece of paper. Coughing a bit, he saw Komui's face raise quickly, beaming at him widely. " Allen-kun !! I'm so glad you're here. How was the last mission ? "

" It was good, Komui-san. There were about forty Akuma in all, but most were only Level 1, and only two were Level 2. " He smiled nervously at him, hoping he wasn't going to 'inspect' his weapon for damages.

Komui smiled innocently and relaxed back in his chair a moment, seemingly about to say something, but deciding not to. He looked to the vacant chair, and then to Allen. " Where's Kanda ? I thought I sent Lavi to collect both of you. "

" He had already left from the Mess Hall back to his room, Komui-san. Lavi went to go get him. "

Nodding, Komui murmured an, " I see, I see... " Sitting thoughtful a minute, the silence was broken by the door opening to a loud, " Excuse me ! "

Opening the door, he ushered Kanda in, quickly muttering a couple of excuses along the lines of, ' So belligerent...' " Well, is there anything else you need me to do Komui ? "

Scooting his chair to the side of one of the many islands of papers, he smiled happily. " Nono, You're good. Go on and do whatever the Bookman needs of you. "

" Ok, See you later guys. " He gave a nod to Kanda, who was looking the other way, and a small wave to Allen, who looked a bit skiddish.

Komui scooted quickly behind the desk completely, so he could see both of the Exorcists. One who looked severely annoyed, and the other was slightly unnerved. " Well, as you can see, I called both of you down here for your next mission. Both of you are going to Eastern Germany to check out a disturbance that a couple of Finders noted in a small rural town. The name of the town is Kaden, and you will be boarding the train tonight in order to arrive the day after tomorrow. " Handing them a packet of papers including the information about Finders, and possible locations of Akuma, the possible numbers of said Akuma, etc. " You both will leave tonight, and catch the midnight train out. " Smiling at them, he hoped that assigning another mission together will help their relationship a bit. He despised it when exorcists didn't get along, because not only do they suffer, the mission in general suffers due to lack of cooperation.

" Wait. What the hell is up with the length of stay Komui ? " Kanda's face was striking, as he brushed some of his deep ebony hair out of the way of his face. " It says here the length of stay is at least a month and a half. By myself I can rid the town this size of Akuma in a week. " Completly ignoring the fact that Allen was there, seemed to strike a nerve with the boy, but decided not to act on it.

" You two are there not only for the destruction of Akuma, but to investigate some certain holdings there in that town. I need you two to do an extended stay with minimal amounts of Finders, in order to not alert the Earl. " Saying this with a smirk on his face, he turned from Kanda to Allen observing their expressions. Obviously Kanda was angry, as he always is, and Allen...was unreadable as ever. He wondered when he would be able to crack the mask that the boy had put in place.

Allen flipped through the pages quickly, a nagging feeling pulling at the edge of his mind. " Ano, Komui-san ? " Setting the pack down straight in his lap, he noted Kanda showing a tidbit of interest by glancing over in his direction while leaning his hand on his fist with his elbow on the arm of the chair. " You haven't told us what exactly we're investigating. "

Komui beamed at the boy's brilliance. ' Smart Smart Cookie ', he thought quickly before starting. " Well, you are going to investigate the current and future actions of the Noah Clan. We believe that they have currently stopped in this small town, and set up base. You two will be there watching their every move, and recording it with these guys. " Flourishing a hand up, a normal black golem appeared as well as the shiny golden ball known as Timcanpy.

" Timcanpy ! Where did you go ? " Seeing the golden ball rush toward his face, he smiled as he felt the cool surface of the metal rub against his smooth cheek. Giving him an affectionate rub on the forehead, he directed his attention back to Komui.

" Wait, so, you mean it's just me and HIM ? " Kanda sat up straight, looking livid as ever, his left hand almost crushing the paper-packet.

Smiling maniacally, Komui nodded in assent and spoke happily, " Yup. You two better get ready, you have a lot of packing to do. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACK. OMG. This chapter was SO LONG. It took forever-and-a-day to write. X.x I really hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and Critcisms are adored.

-Kami


End file.
